


By the stars to your heart

by Yubbie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Destined Pairs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Self-Denial, i7flashbang2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: Yamato and Sougo are chosen by the stars to be the rulers of their country. While it meant they were competent for the new duties placed on them, another widely known and celebrated superstition is that the chosen are often fated pairs. Yamato doesn't believe they follow this traditional set up... or so he tells himself.





	By the stars to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbang 2019! Flashbang 2019! And my partner is the wonderful [Ev!!](https://twitter.com/osombu)!! I was honestly shook but excited to working with you for this!! I WANTED TO SCREAM AT EVERY ART PREVIEW YOU SENT
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy my first piece in this event and I apologize in advance for the ending.

* * *

"Your Majesty, a report from the Queen." A soldier kneels down before the throne. The white cape billowing out around her figure as she lifts an arm in front of herself, head bowed.

Yamato lifts a hand up, waving it lazily, "Continue."

"Yes milord,” She lifts her head to be heard properly after given permission, “The Queen has successfully negotiated the deal with the Western Kingdom."

“Heh… so he actually did it.” Though Yamato never doubted in his selected Queen’s abilities. He wonders about the method used, however, because it has only been two weeks since his departure and it takes about half that to travel to the meeting point: the border between their countries. "Anything else?"

"Yes." The soldier dares to lift their eyes to meet his. "For your ears only."

Yamato hums low in interest, glancing at the guards stationed in the throne room for protection. Upon receiving their cue, the guards exit the room with the last of them bowing and shutting the grand door. When the resounding echo faded in the spacious hall, Yamato gives an indication to continue again.

"As requested, I have kept a record of the Queen through the journey." Standing on her feet, she removes a slim container and approach him, presenting it when she is within range. He takes it and removes the bounds on it. "We were watched on the way and there was one indirect attempt on his life. It was taken care of before it reached critical levels. The Queen determined to prolong his stay under the guise of exploring their city. He will return once the aftereffects of the poison have passed."

The slight downturn of his lips were the only indication of his displeasure at the report.

"Good job. Tell him to take care and don't rush back."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Yamato watches her retreat, the guards filing back in the room, and he decides he needs a more private place to think.

* * *

There were nine countries on this land with their own governing ruler. The Ancestors of Old somehow separated it into nine, which is pretty amazing in Yamato's opinion. The central location of their land was a sector that oversees them.

It's a complicated set up really and it tires Yamato to think about it.

"Ugh. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because the Gods declared you the best for this." Mitsuki comments smoothly, setting a platter of tea and snacks on the side table. "No one else can do it but you, so shape up Your Majesty!"

Yamato groans louder at the demand from his friend and slouches even more into the plush chair. "Can't I just leave it to Sou? He seems to enjoy doing these things."

"Yamato-san."

"Joking, joking." He appeases at the warning tone, correcting his position to properly grab the high quality tea cup that still felt too much for him despite being nearly a year into his current position. "I wouldn't do that. He'll combust internally and then we'll be without a Queen."

"And then you'll be hopeless without him. In more than one way." Mitsuki sits down in the chair beside him, snatching a pastry from the basket. He mimics Yamato's expression of a raised brow before munching down on the bread.

Yamato let out a soft chuckle, taking a sip, and leans back against the chair with a sigh.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Alone? Nah, he would've ran himself into the ground trying to get back." Yamato swirls the golden color liquid in his cup, mind wandering again. "Tama is there to stop him though so he's in good hands. There's nothing that couple can't do together right?"

His laugh came out depreciating, head leaning back against the chair, not at all wanting to see the disapproving frown on Mitsuki's face again.

It happens way too much when it comes to this topic.

"Don't do that." The shorter of the two leans on the armrest of the chair, elbows on top, and resting his chin in his hands. "They never said they were together anyways. You still got a chance!"

Yamato snorts at the routine optimism. "Not to burst your bubble, but if they aren't then they are at least interested in each other."

"I guess they could be… they are childhood friends."

"Right? So it's just about time they hurry up and find out they've been in love with each other since they were kids."

"But you and Sougo are the King and Queen of Nohida. You two are fated to be." Just like Mitsuki to be stubborn and true. He said those words so confidently and surely that he wonders why he wasn’t chosen to be their King instead.

"You say that but the first, twenty-fifth, forty-ninth, and the last King and Queen weren't together at all." Reciting their predecessors easily, having committed them to his heart when he was searching for reasons, for excuses, to stop his feelings for the white haired Queen. "Maybe we're just going to follow their footsteps."

"Yamato-san…"

"It's fine. I just need my trusty beer to keep me company on lonely nights."

"Idiot." Mitsuki reached over to punch him lightly on the arm. "I'm here too you know."

"Yeah… you are." Silence fell for a bit before Yamato hushly adds, "Thanks."

* * *

The next few days were busy, filled with paperwork and meetings that Yamato disliked. Nonetheless he did them not only as part of his duty but because someone would kick his ass if he didn't. It definitely had nothing to do with Mitsuki's remark of making sure Sougo didn't come home to a pile of work to stress about.

A knock then a voice intrudes the quiet space of his office, "Your Majesty." Yamato makes a noise of acknowledgement but doesn't look up from the paper he's on. "The Queen has returned."

A pause then a beat; Yamato draws his eyes away from the scribbled words and towards the footman who brought the message to him.

Several emotions emerged from the message— joy, anger, despair, worry— but he speaks, moving before he gets toss off the track by them and drink away his feelings again, "Show the way then."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Placing on a calm deposition, they head to the location where Sougo would arrive from the carriage. His mind racing with what if, he exhales the moment they reached the place. Yamato briefly remembers to return a nod towards the footman that carried the message as he bows away.

A grandiose carriage arrives not a minute later and Yamato feels his chest tighten as it stops before him. Footstep placed, door opened, Yamato feels the air rush out of him upon the sight of Sougo in front of him.

Naturally elegant and plain expression on his face, the sunlight brings to life the lavender hue in his eyes. Though his skin is naturally pale, he looked paler than usual; tiny beads of sweat rolls down his temple. Typical of Sougo to want to return the moment he’s barely able to. Yet he moves with such grace and control that it belies that fact that he had been poisoned just under a week ago.

"Yamato-san," His soothing voice wash over him in greeting and he wonders how much more soothing it'll sound when he's enveloped in his arms and by his ear.

"Oi, Yama-san, you awake?"

“Tamaki-kun. Don’t be rude.”

Startled out of his stupor, Yamato reels back to reality, awkwardly coughing and pushing up his glasses. Fuck, the month of absence had loosen his resolve to give up on him. What was that saying? Something about the heart being fonder at absence. Yeah, he needs to not do that.

"Hey Sou, Tama. Welcome back. Did you guys had a nice time together?"

Sougo's expression pulls back at the half-joking insinuation, an almost cold look present in his eyes, and Yamato wanted to curl up and die.

"Long and tiring. I apologize for troubling you with my delayed return as well. I'll retire to my room to recuperate my energy a bit before continuing my duties for today."

Brisk and short, Yamato was left dumbfounded, only able to make a brief mumble of acknowledgement as Sougo passed him. Tamaki, escorting him as usual, had a confused expression on his face but said his courtesy as he leaves.

"Wow. You blew that one immediately." A voice spoke out from beside him, dragging him out of his cycle of self-loathing. "Maybe sound less like you’re suspecting him of cheating?"

Yamato scoffs, cold and unsympathetic, "It’s not cheating if we’ve never been together before. Besides, they need a little push."

"That doesn’t look like him appreciating your efforts."

"Yeah, well, he should get use to it now that he’s back. Some of us can’t take them dancing around each other anymore." Yamato says, returning back into the palace before he could hear Mitsuki’s reply. He's got work to do and a Queen to stop thinking about.

* * *

The first time they met was a little under a year. Yamato was appointed first, for god knows what reason, and Sougo was announced nearly one month after him. At first, he was concerned about whether they were actually a good match. There was a level of respect already but, when it came to their private life, away from the public’s eye, they weren’t exactly… close. Neither friends, nor acquaintances.

That was how it was until they were both caught in an unlucky storm on the way back from an excursion. They retreated to a traveller’s inn nearby and had to share a room together where they learned more about each other: their likes, their life before, and their dreams.

Yamato didn’t have any aspirations before or after, but hearing Sougo’s wish to share his love for this kingdom of theirs, it made him want to work hard to make it happen.

When he became infatuated with him was probably a month after, that one night in his room. There was really nothing romantic about it. They had a bottle or so around and it was a new moon that night. Sougo and him had a little too much to drink.

“Yamato-san~” Sougo’s voice slurred, singsongy, as his body leaned heavily against his side. He adjusted their position for comfort.

“Alright, I think you had enough, Sou. Let’s get you to bed, ‘kay?”

“Mmm, no. I don’t want to sleep.” His face rubbing against his shoulder before he jerked back with a determined look on his face. “I have something to say!”

Yamato smiled humorously, “Do you? Can’t you tell me later?”

“No. Now.”

“Only if you get into bed.”

“Will Yama-san sleep with me?”

“Sure, sure.”

“Yay!” The other jumped up to his feet unsteadily and Yamato had to rush up clumsily after him. They were both laughing and stumbling as they make it to his bed; Yamato promptly pushed him down by the shoulders onto the bed.

“So? What did you want to tell me?”

Sougo was swaying, his eyes hooded. Yet at the sound of his voice, he snapped to attention for a moment before reaching out and latched onto his hand.

“I really like being here with you.”

Yamato blinked owlishly. He didn’t know what to expect really. Something nonsensical most likely. It was hardly a confession— it probably wouldn’t even be considered one since they’re both drunk. 

Nonetheless, his heart was racing and he was severely tempted to fall over Sougo. And he does, the tug from Sougo encouraging him. There was more giggling, more moving, until they were comfortably wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I… me too, Sou.” He mutters softly into his hair; the other’s breathing already falling into a slow rhythm.

* * *

A few days have passed since Sougo’s return and neither of them have exchanged many words with each other. And that was fine. That was what he wanted. A return to the time before he started falling in love with him.

Still his mind seemed to betray him and had brought up that night again in his dreams. He awoke feeling like shit that morning, remembering the moments leading to the day he planned to confess— only to drop it all upon seeing how much stronger and affectionate Sougo and Tamaki’s bond was.

It probably showed through his crabby and clipped responses because Mitsuki commanded, “You have nothing else until the evening so go get some sun and don’t drink any beer!” Then he gets kick out to the garden and Yamato wonders again why Mitsuki isn’t the King instead.

Resigned to his situation, Yamato starts to slowly make his way through the large royal garden. When he thinks about it, it has been awhile since he has been there. His gaze travels over the lavenders, milk vetch, and violets. The last time he was here was a few months ago with...

“Oh,” His voice came out breathless in surprise; his eyes landing on the familiar figure bent over a section of marigolds. “Sou…”

The other looks up from his position, surprise on his face, but gives a small smile as he straightened up to greet him properly. “Good afternoon Yamato-san. I didn’t expect to run into you here.”

“Ah… well, Mitsu demanded I get some rest and shoved me in here.” Yamato glances away, hand scratching the back of his head. “You know how it is with him, so I just listened and… here I am.”

“Here you are.” Sougo repeats with a tone that sounds vaguely like disappointment.

They stand like that, across from each other, Yamato avoiding his gaze and Sougo… not moving or saying anything. The tension gets to him first and he turns back to Sougo, meeting his eyes briefly before focusing on a spot near his head.

“So, how’s your day? And where’s Tama? Isn’t he supposed to be guarding you or something while you’re out here.”

Something snapped, metaphorically that is, that brings Sougo to closing the distance between them and Yamato backing up until his feet hit the edge that separated the walkway and florals.

“Tamaki-kun has his own job outside of guarding me. He _is_ the captain of the royal’s guard, in case you’ve forgotten.” The light hue of Sougo’s eyes were a dark vibrant purple. “If you want to know about him, please ask him yourself, Yamato-san. I’m not his keeper.”

“Whoa, Sou, calm down. I was just curious.” Yamato raised his hands placidly in the space between them. “Don’t need to get yourself wound up.”

He watches the space between Sougo’s brows scrunch up tightly before he takes a few steps back. He breathes out, glad for the sudden space, as the Queen mutters out an apology.

“Hey, hey. It’s fine. You must’ve had a stressful morning, huh? Wanna take a seat at the gazebo up ahead?”

Sougo gives a tight nod and Yamato leads the way. He’s not sure what to say or do. He has never dealt with the white hair man losing his cool at him before. It’s even harder to figure out when they sit across from each other and silence fills the space between them with neither looking at each other. Sougo breaks it first this time though.

“Yamato-san.”

“Hm?”

“Have… I done anything to upset you?”

“What?” Yamato pulls his gaze from the flowers to Sougo, who was still looking down and clenching his arm with his other hand. It’s a sight that makes his heart wrench and words of comfort to spill out. “No— why would you think that?”

“If I have, please just tell me. I don’t… I don’t want to burden you anymore as it is.”

“What are you talking about, Sou?” Yamato asks while feeling the panic bubble in his chest, “You’ve been the perfect Queen. I’m the one that’s thankful to you for—”

“That’s not it!”

Yamato’s jaw snap shut at the outburst, the other finally gazing at him. He wish he hadn’t though. His eyes were clouded with hurt and desperation.

“That’s not it…” Sougo repeats in a weaker tone as he folds inward of himself. “We… Those nights, moments like these… why?”

Yamato swallows, looking away with bile and guilt filling his mouth and gut. He hates himself for causing Sougo’s state but couldn’t help the huff that came out.

“Don’t you have Tama for that now?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Yamato returns back to him, gaze cold and empty, “You guys are like the image of a couple. When are you going to stop flirting and make it official?” 

Sougo’s confused expression should have been the sign to stop, but the rush of letting out the pent up feelings at the source of it felt therapeutic. “I don’t mind if you love him. There’s plenty of times where this fated crap didn’t work out. Just stop acting like you don’t know.”

“Because I don’t know!” Sougo declares back, jolting to his feet. Yamato mirrors him. “I love Tamaki-kun, yes, but it’s not what you think it is.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He hates how hope flickered in his heart at those words.

“Just like you and Mitsuki?!”

“There’s nothing between us— you know that!”

“I find that hard to believe.” Sougo parrots his lines and he’s scowling.

“Look, let’s just stop this before one of us regrets something.”

Sougo makes a frustrated noise, and before Yamato has time to react, he’s yanked forward and their lips crash into each other. He makes a startled noise and grabs his shoulders, pushing him away, staring at him in bewilderment.

Sougo took that as a different signal though.

“... Forgive me for my impudence. I’ll excuse myself now.”

Sougo’s head was down as he turns away from him, setting out of the gazebo.

“Wait, Sou—”

“If you need me, you know how to find me.” Sougo looks back briefly, a sad smile on his lips, before walking away, leaving Yamato alone, lost and mad at himself. He doesn’t realize how long he’s been there until he hears the faintest sound of Mitsuki hollering his name.

Yamato breathes in deeply, plastering on a mask, as he goes to greet his friend. He avoids the questioning look and focus on the upcoming meeting. He won’t meet him tonight. Probably not tomorrow either. He doesn’t know if he has the courage to do so, but… perhaps Nagi would forgive and help him throw another romantic setting to sweep Sougo off his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> you're free to scream at my on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yubbiechi)! please go look at the other amazing pieces too!


End file.
